Mia Lelani
Mia Lelani (born Danielle Uiloni Fernandez) is the Geisha Momo, Pink Ranger in Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty. Biography Early Life Mia Lelani was born United States on October 14, 1982. Mia Lelani is of mixed Irish, Filipino, and Lebanese descent. Mia Lelani worked for Ralphs Grocery Company for six years prior to becoming involved in the adult entertainment industry. Adult Entertaiment Mia Lelani started performing in explicit hardcore movies in her mid 20s in 2006; she has worked for such major companies as Wicked Pictures, Hustler, Penthouse, Sin City, New Sensations, and Red Light District. Mia Lelani loves snowboarding and Mexican food. Mia Lelani plans on getting a college degree in chemistry in the near future.Hot Asian babe Mia Lelani was born in the United States in 1982. Mia Lelani began her adult career in 2006 when she was 24 years old. During her first year in the adult industry Mia Lelani starred in four adult films which fell in to a range of niches including bukkake, lesbian, squirting, P.O.V. and Asian. Mia Lelani stands at 5’4 and weighs 125lbs. Mia Lelani fans love her particularly for her massive 38D implants which match her mouth watering 38D-29-38 figure. Mia Lelani has her ears pierced but she does not currently have any tattoos to speak of. During her adult career Mia Lelani has worked with a variety of adult production studios including Evil Angel , Hustler, Wicked, New Sensations, Red Light District, Adam and Eve, Penthouse and Sin City. Mia has also had the opportunity to work alongside some big name adult stars including Kaiya Lynn, Kimmy Thai, Kyanna Lee, Lexi Love, Flower Tucci, Sophie Dee and Sindee Jennings. Personal life Mia Lelani has a nice and slender Asian pornstar. Mia has all the right curves on her tight little body, and also has some huge D cup tits up top. Mia has always done a majority of hardcore shoots, but we love her in the hands of a talented glamour photographer. Mia seems to also have a great knack for giving net sticky blowjobs, which seem to be the focus of a ton of her scenes. Bikini Rangers Academic Dyansty To Be Added Dino Fusion To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Geisha Momo Geisha Momo= ;Arsenal: *Nin Shurikens **'Geisha Momo Shuriken' *Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou *Ninpou Gama Gama Guns *Ningeki Hengen Bow ;Zords: *OtomoNinppon Byunzord |-| TridoronGeisha Momo= ;Arsenal: *Nin Shurikens **'Tridoron Shuriken' *Shinobi Katana Ninja Ichibantou *Ninpou Gama Gama Guns *Ningeki Hengen Sword ;Zords: *OtomoNinppon Pandazord Notes *Geisha Momo is the first heroic Pink Ninja Ranger in Bikini Rangers; the first actual Pink ninja was Jenny Pink, a member of Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask's heroines Ninja Mask Rangers. *Mia Lelani's primary Otto Nippon, Byunzord, shares its train motif with the Max Solarzord-08 of the previous Bikini Rangers Season. *She is the first pink ranger to have the Japanese translation of pink in her name. See also *Real Mia Lelani @ Boobpedia (WARNING: EXPLICT CONTENT) *Kasumi Momochi - Shuriken Sentai Ninninger counterpart. *Sarah Thompson - Power Rangers counterpart in Ninja Steel. Category:1982 Births Category:Fictional Charater Category:Pink Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Academic Dynasty Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Main Ranger Category:Porn Stars Category:Sentai 5th Ranger Category:Nippon Rangers Category:Academic Dynasty Rangers Category:Retired Ranger